


Le Cadeau

by Unihuppias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Ouihaw, Romance, Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unihuppias/pseuds/Unihuppias
Summary: Amélie thought that they had agreed not to get each other anything for Christmas, but Ashe had decided to do it her own way anyway... once again.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Le Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissaterapia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaterapia/gifts).



> Hey there, Kisu! I know how much you love angst and unhappy turns, but be prepared for syrup and honey... This is my gift for you, for the Secret Santa gift exchange!

“I thought we said no presents,” Amélie mentioned. Her other brow quirked up in a curious manner as she inspected the soft package, poorly wrapped in red paper and a silver ribbon on top, while Ashe was nervously shifting her weight from leg to another as an awkward laughter fell from her lips painted in red.

“We said that we wouldn’t _buy_ each other gifts,” Ashe corrected the other one.

“So you have made me something yourself?” the sniper asked with a small tilt of her head, a blink of curiosity in her gaze. Perhaps she wouldn’t have assumed of Ashe to make her something.

“Well-- Ah, just open it already!” Ashe was already growing impatient. Though she was excited about the gift she was about to give her partner, she surely was nervous as well. It was their first Christmas together, after all. Of course she had to do a lot of work for her gift and make an effort.

“Very well,” Amélie’s voice was almost monotone. She sat on the edge of the bed and Ashe rushed to sit beside her, the sudden and quick movement making the mattress under them bounce a little.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for Ashe to be this excited about things. Despite the tough image she liked to keep outside the house, Amélie had seen the childish excitement and the thrilled sparkle in her eyes for so many times already that she couldn’t be surprised about it anymore.

Amélie’s slender fingertips fiddled with the silver ribbon as she started to slowly open the present. For a second there was a slightly surprised look on her face; despite how she had known that it would be a cloth of some sort, based on how soft the package had felt, the color that popped out made her brows quirk up.

_She never looked good in red._

With a deadly serious look on her face, Amélie pulled out what had been hidden under the wrappings. She had never quite seen a sweater as horrible as the one in her hands. A red sweater that almost hurt her eyes with its bright colors, and now that she looked at it with more time, she could notice how the added green didn’t even match with the red under it.

And the reindeer. The horrifying reindeer in the middle that almost covered the whole front of the sweatshirt… Its eyes were a different pair and its nose was sticking out of the shirt, as it apparently was a soft ball of some sort that had been sewed into the sweater.

“Do you like it?” a question that Amélie could hear from the side forced her to wake up from her thoughts. She turned her gaze to Ashe´s eyes now, and the thrilled, awaiting sparkle in those usually so daring red eyes was almost able to make her heart melt.

“... How much time did you spend to do this?” Amélie asked, glancing back down on the knitted sweater that was laying on her lap. Despite the fact that it looked, well, _not something that she would wear,_ she still knew how much time and effort it took to knit a sweater like this.

“Doesn’t matter! I’ve, uh… Well, knitting ain’t really my thing, but I watched tutorials,” Ashe explained. It was adorable how she stumbled with her words and looked at the side, the faint red color on her cheeks looking so bright against her extraordinarily pale skin.

The thought of Ashe watching tutorials made the sniper feel warmth inside her chest as well. She could only imagine how her girlfriend must have been cussing out the videos, how many times she must have been on the edge to give up but had continued nonetheless to make something for her loved one this Christmas.

And she knew how she shouldn’t compare, but she couldn’t help but think about how Gérard would have never done something like this for her. Despite their loving connections, he barely would ever take time out of his schedule to spend time with her. Gifts often were gift cards or tickets, but only for Amélie herself to use - not something that they could use together, not even if she only wished to spend time together during the Holiday seasons. She had never gotten what she had truly wished or asked for.

“It’s not like you have to wear it. It’s just-- Ah, is it dumb? I know the reindeer’s eyes look a little like McCree’s after a few bottles at the local bar,” Ashe told her, gesturing at the front of the sweater. Amélie had to lift her hand up to cover her mouth as a laughter slipped out; it was amusing how the cowgirl found a chance to make snarky comments about Jesse in any situation.

“But I don’t have a gift for you,” Amélie said in a quiet, almost worried tone. She had truly thought that they wouldn’t get each other any gifts at all, but instead would only spend time together. Drink wine, watch a Christmas themed movie, take a bath together…

Suddenly she could feel Ashe’s fingers slide against her cheek as her head was turned enough to see the other one. There was a gentle, loving expression on Ashe’s face as she openly stared at Amélie, gently stroked her cheek with her fingertips and caressed the sniper’s thigh with the other hand.

“Darlin’, please. Couldn’t ask for more on Christmas than seein’ you laugh,” Ashe whispered, her voice so soft and quiet that it was almost difficult to hear. Amélie could feel the small burn inside her cheeks, how her heart fluttered and made her hold her breath.

“We’re gonna have an amazing night together. We’ve both been kinda busy lately,” she soon continued. It was true - they had both had a lot on their plates lately, but had still agreed to spend this day together. Only the two of them, no one there to distract them.

And even though it had been everything that Amélie could have ever asked for, to spend this lovely night with her partner without any distractions, the cowgirl had still gone and used the little spare time she had to knit this sweater for her.

At this point, it was looking a lot more lovable rather than only horrifying.

Suddenly Amélie stood up and with such an easy-looking and light move undressed her shirt at once. She let it drop on the edge of the bed, right on the spot where she had sat before, and pulled on the thick sweater she had found from the package before.

The image looking back at her in the mirror wasn’t exactly beautiful. The color of the sweater didn’t match with her skin at all, the reindeer looked like it had taken a little more than just alcohol, the sleeves were way too long… Yet she still, in a weird way, loved it. Everyone knew how important it was for Amélie to look appealing, to take good care of her appearance, yet it was such a positively new experience to wear something so ugly yet still so perfect at the same time.

But what she loved even more was the proud look on Ashe’s face as her image also appeared in the mirror. The cowgirl wrapped her hands around Amélie’s waist from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder, her red eyes sparkling with excitement and painted lips curving into a wide smile. The almost childish excitement was something that Amélie loved about her.

“It looks great on you,” Ashe complimented her, and though the receiver of the compliments totally disagreed, she decided to keep her mouth shut about it and only nod in response with that slightly amused curve on her own lips.

“Thank you, mon cher. This was a lovely surprise,” Amélie said, voice sweet like honey as she turned her head enough to press a soft kiss on Ashe’s pale cheek. The dark lipstick from her lips left a mark on the other one's skin, only causing Ashe to snuggle her head even tighter against Amélie's shoulder in a shy manner. Though the cowgirl was already used to showing affection to her partner, it was almost too easy to make her fluster with small acts like these.

"Will you wear it all evenin?" Ashe asked, trying her very best to keep her laughter inside.

"Yes," Amélie's answer was clear and short.

"Even in bed?"

"Yes."

Finally the laugh she had been holding left Ashe's mouth as she crossed her fingers with Amélie's own.

"I love you," she heard the other one whisper, voice so syrupy and sweet that it was almost too much yet still almost not even enough for Amélie's love-hungry soul. But with Ashe she felt happy and appreciated. Loved, if you will.

"I love you too," she told her partner in return, her fingertips sliding their way into Ashe's white hair to gently play with it while their lips met.

And only then, for the first time ever, she was truly grateful for Christmas and its beautiful magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that anyone who read this could enjoy the story. It was short, but I wanted to do a little something that was related to the Holidays. I hope you've had amazing time after this rough year <3 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, be it positive or negative feedback!


End file.
